The Pacific Northwest has a substantial population of HIV- infected individuals who remain at high risk for the development of AIDS-associated neoplasms. Although an AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (ACTU) is present in Seattle, Washington and a community treatment consortium if present in Portland, Oregon, there is not currently in place a mechanism to enroll patients with AIDS- malignances in novel phase I and phase II national clinical trials. This grant is written with the goal of receiving NCI funding to develop an AIDS-malignancy consortium (AMC) site at the Virginia Mason Medical Center (VMMC). The specific purpose of the VNNC-AMC site is to: 1. Share the expertise in the evaluation and treatment of HIV-associated malignancies with researchers in various disciplines. 2. Conduct joint exploratory phase I and phase II clinical trials of novel agents and to help develop innovative approaches for the treatment of AIDS-associated malignancies. 3. Recruit 30 patients per year into AMC sponsored clinical trials with a particular goal of reaching out to women and minorities who are often not represented in clinical trials. 4. Collect tissue samples and relevant biological fluids for laboratory studies and donation for the AMC tumor bank from consenting subjects with AIDS-associated malignancies. 5. Assist the AMC and the NCI clinical trials cooperative groups and the NIAID ACTUs in the development and implementation of phase III studies if initial efforts of the AMC consortium are successful.